


The Lure

by Chrysanine



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanine/pseuds/Chrysanine
Summary: Postep, 1.01-1.02 "Broken Bow," Hoshi's POV. (06/29/2004)





	

  
Author's notes: This assumes much and will most likely be contradicted as more episodes air. But, hey, that's what imagination is for right?  
  
Thanks Cheile for the beta read.  


* * *

Hoshi Sato walked towards her quarters tired, hungry, and miffed at the universe.

Strike that, actually she was miffed at one Jonathan Archer.

Damn him and his ability to get her to do anything with the right lure. "I should have shoved that recorder up his ass when he pulled it out of his pocket," she muttered turning another corner.

Jonathan could get anybody to do just about anything. He always had in the years she'd known him. His enthusiasm, charm, and determination swept you up and made you go along for the adventure. Usually, it was a lot of fun.

It also resulted in many mornings hanging over the toilet.

But on the subject of space travel and the Enterprise herself Hoshi knew something else drove Jonathan Archer to go further and succeed: The ghost of Henry Archer.

Henry Archer had given his son a love for space and the belief that one day they would sail the stars. He had taken such joy in showing his son his projects. He had died before his dream of humanity exploring the galaxy had been achieved. It had hurt him to hope and build only to be held back because the Vulcans believed humans to be too volatile to be in space and kept information from them. It had hurt his son terribly to see his father dejected. Always so close yet so far away from his goals.

Hoshi knew the effects reached deeper than maybe even Jonathan knew. She'd been there during some of the long nights that Jonathan and Trip kept poking around, throwing out new theories, building on the research Henry Archer had done as she went over class material for the next day. She'd listened patiently and with a sympathetic ear as Jonathan mourned his father, and cursed and ranted at the Vulcans for holding his father back. Underneath the desire to see his father's dream fulfilled she knew there was an explorer waiting to break free and carve his own path through the stars. When it was too much for Jonathan to bear, the days when even he hit rock bottom and wanted to give up it had been Hoshi who reminded him of his need, separate from his father's, to go out into the universe.

That was what had tipped the scales in Jonathan's favor when he'd come to see her that day as she taught class. The hope and...almost desperation in his eyes that now the time had finally come when his father's dreams would be realized. Now Henry could be at peace and Jonathan could let his dreams take flight. The wave of enthusiasm was headed straight for her and he would sweep her away on it along with everyone else.

Just as it had years ago when he'd convinced her that life of a teacher was not meant for her. Her talents as a linguist and her enthusiasm for languages would be better served with a career in Starfleet.

There it was again: The Lure.

He'd gotten her with the promise of first contact. Languages no human had ever heard before just waiting for her ears to latch on and decode them. So with reluctance, and a mild case of nausea, she'd left teaching to go into Starfleet.

At the Academy Hoshi had discovered she wasn't very military. Book learning was her strength. Combat classes were hard on her and, while she knew the moves she had to make and had practiced them, Hoshi still had a tendency to freeze. It usually resulted in her being knocked on her ass and a few hours in the Infirmary.

Space travel was a nightmare for her. She just couldn't get past the idea that her body was not meant to be hurtling at impossible speeds in a tin can. Tremors be damned she jumped every time the ship changed speeds! So while every one else was acting like they were going on the best ride of their lives she was digging her nails into her console.

Hoshi looked at her nails and started picking the console paint out from under them.

"In a week it'll be old hat. In a week it'll be old hat." Yeah, Hoshi, keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll believe it.

Damn Klingon. Damn Sulibans. They couldn't have waited three weeks?! She'd been going to use those three weeks to wrap up her class and then get help to overcome her dislike of space travel. Now she'd have to do it on the fly.

A sharp bark brought her back to the present and she turned around to see Porthos sitting on the deck in front of her. He'd been a birthday present from Trip and she'd known the dog since he was a pup. No matter where you put him he had a tendency to escape and wander in search of his master. "How did you get all the way to—" she looked around and sighed in defeat, "Engineering. Yeah today has been _such_ a good day to me." She rolled her eyes and looked back at the captain's beagle.

Porthos, tilted his head to the side and got up to walk towards her. She knelt down and took him in her arms and he licked her face as if to say he understood. "Well, baby, if you're down here that probably means..." She wandered a few feet to the Engineering doors and stepped through. Catching sight of Trip and Jonathan bending over some piece of equipment she called out, "Captain, I have an escapee here. You might want to reprogram the locks on this ship."

Turning, both men caught sight of Porthos and rolled their eyes. "At least you got me a smart beagle, Trip."

"At least you didn't name him Snoopy, Jon. Then we'd all be in trouble."

Hoshi chuckled and scratched Porthos behind the ears. "Do you believe that Porthos? I bet you could fly the shuttle better than Snoopy could the Sopwith Camel. Am I right?"

Porthos barked an affirmative.

Teasingly she said, "And if you two want to be alone with your engines Porthos can come home with me. Right?"

Again an affirmative bark was heard in Engineering.

Jonathan shook his head and headed up the steps. "You'd spoil him rotten," he said as he gently took Porthos out of Hoshi's arms. "I'll see you two later at dinner," he said scratching his beloved pet behind the ears and walking out the door.

Hoshi watched them as the doors closed and then turned to look down at Trip, only to be startled when her nose bumped into his chest. He looked down at her and grinned. "And how are you feeling after our first adventure in outer space?"

Hoshi sighed and leaned against the railing. "Wondering if I'll ever get the hang of it."

Trip squeezed her shoulder and surveyed his Engine Room with a sense of pride. "You will. We all will...Or we'll blow up." He shrugged. "Either way it'll be a fun ride."

She chuckled and they quietly watched the people moving around doing their work. Both looked over to see T'Pol enter the room, speak to several people, glance at them and nod then leave. "By the way," Trip said casually. "Heard you two came to a truce?"

"Well, I don't want to learn how to use the transporter and beam her molecules all over the galaxy." A sneaky smile crossed Hoshi's lips and she looked up at her old friend. "Heard you two were checking each other out in the decon room." A blush spread over Trip's face and she nearly crowed in triumph. "You want her!"

"I'll admit to wanting to know what makes the woman tick and then stripping her of that Vulcan composure along with her clothing but," he looked down at Hoshi with a raised eyebrow, "I doubt the feeling is mutual."

"Should I start a betting pool?"

"You know for such a small, delicate woman you can certainly be evil when you want to."

"Glad you noticed." She turned and headed for the door. She turned back when he called her name.

Trip studied her for a moment as if searching for the words he wanted to say. "He wanted the best person for the job, you know."

"I know."

"More importantly, Hoshi, you've been right there with us from the beginning. You deserve to be out here. Just like Henry did...You're exactly where you're supposed to be."

Hoshi smiled as tears pricked her eyes. Confidence. They both had confidence in her. That was more precious to her than learning a thousand new languages. "I'll see you guys at dinner."

With their help, Hoshi knew she would learn to have confidence in herself.


End file.
